


1 of 1 Works by MatadorsCape

by fiveclawedfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fandom Culture, Fanfic within fanfic, M/M, Pining, Purple Prose, Victor's POV, possibly purple prose sex we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveclawedfics/pseuds/fiveclawedfics
Summary: Victor channels his feelings into Yuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov RPF. Things get out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).



> Dedicated to lazulisong, whose RPF jokes were too hilarious to pass up. Thanks for letting me use your idea!

 

"My eros is...KATSUDON!"

 

Dead silence descended on the table--Victor blank-faced, Yurio smirking, Yuuri _mortified_ \--before Victor pulled himself together and said, "Okay, we'll work with that!" Yuuri bolted, Yurio sniggering in the background.

 

"Can you believe this was the guy who stripped down and--"

 

"You're in his parents' home, Yurio," Victor chided.

 

"Whatever." Yurio stood and stretched. "I can't believe you went all the way to Japan to get laid," he complained. "Just forget all of this and come home."

 

"Yurio! We still have an exhibition to do!" Victor leaned forward and grinned at him. "I didn't think you'd give up so easily."

 

"You know that's not what I mean!" Yurio snapped, and stormed from the room.

 

Victor dropped by the main dining room to down a shot before heading to his own room. "Katsudon is my eros"? Really? Was Yuuri messing with him? Or maybe he had misread something, something small but important enough to change everything. Frustrated, Victor flopped on his bed, and Makkachin leaped up to join him.

 

Despite what Yurio thought, it was not about sex--well, not only about sex. It was something more, a feeling that had been niggling in the back of his head long before the banquet. A feeling of...emptiness. Victor had done it all--mastered every quad, won every competition, seduced every audience--and where had that left him? Uninspired and alone with most of his life still ahead of him. With that long, grey future stretching ahead of him, Yuri Katsuki had seemed like an explosion of color at the banquet, gleeful and enthusiastic in a way that seemed out of Victor's reach. How could he  _not_ be drawn to the man? Victor had resisted the urge to get in touch after the banquet--it had only been one drunken night, after all--but after the video came out, he  _knew_ he had to find Yuuri again. He had packed as fast as he could and bought the first ticket to Japan. It never occurred to him that he  _wouldn't_ receive an enthusiastic welcome.

 

No point in moping. Victor grabbed his computer, booted it up, and Googled  _victor nikiforov yuuri katsuki_.

 

Being a professional athlete meant being a celebrity; being a celebrity meant being a brand. Most of Victor's money came from sponsorship deals, merchandising, and investments. He hadn't worried about damage to the Victor Nikiforov Brand when he had booked his ticket to Japan--any attention was good for him at this point in his career--but he had forgotten to consider the Yuuri Katsuki Brand, too. That was a mistake. The last thing Yuuri needed was a slew of bad press, and as his coach it was Victor's responsibility to keep an eye on things.

 

The major sports sites were run-of-the-mill articles--rankings based on Victor's absence, predictions for next season, the occasional piece on his plans for the future. Little concerned Yuuri himself, aside from his new connection with Victor. The gossip sites had concluded that the two of them were fucking, and were busy theorizing the details of their relationship.

 

The fan sites were on fire.

 

At least three major blogs had declared war on Yuuri. All of the main fora had threads devoted to mourning the death of Victor's career, with more dissecting his decision to coach. Normally Victor enjoyed reading his fans' reactions, but the sheer amount of hate directed at Yuuri turned his stomach. It was familiar, and not unexpected--the Internet tended to bring out the worst in fans--but still painful to see. And if Yuuri saw it...! Victor opened a tab and checked Yuuri's few social media pages. Sure enough, they were flooded with trolls. He closed the tabs and sank back onto his bed. Perhaps sensing his distress, Makkachin nuzzled at his side. Victor had spent most of his adult life leaping forward without thinking, and it usually paid off in the end. This leap would, too. If worse came to worse, he would go back to Russia with a belly full of good food and a phone full of cute photos, free of any consequences. Yuuri would pay the price instead.

 

Now even more depressed, Victor sat up to close his computer. As he reached for it, his eye fell on one of the threads in the still-open forum.

 

_**Nikiforov/Katsuki Y/Y????** _

 

Curious, he clicked on it. At least it didn't look like another hate thread.

 

_**anenoh-meee posted:** _

**Ok guys, let's put aside the freakout for a second and really thing about this. They're totally fucking, right? I have no idea how it happened, but they HAVE to be fucking. There's no other reason why Victor would drop everything and fly to Japan. I mean, I love the guy, but our Vitya is a _complete_ manwhore. Maybe not as bad as Christophe in the International Figure-Skating Manwhore Rankings, but he's definitely on the podium.**

 

Technically speaking, he outranked Christophe, who had been in a committed relationship for two years. A committed  _open_ relationship, admittedly, but a committed relationship all the same. Semi-monogamy had to count for  _something_ in the International Figure-Skating Manwhore Rankings.

 

**So we know WHY he left, but that just gives us more questions. Like. How does Yuuri even know Victor? I looked up all of his competitions and I think last Grand Prix Finals was the only time they skated in the same competition. And Yuuri did horrible in that! You remember the guy falling all over the place? THAT WAS HIM!!! So...maybe it was a pity fuck or something, but the sex was really good and they kept going?**

 

**Help me out here guys, this girl really needs her gossip fix.**

 

_**demskatesdoe posted:** _

**Oh Thank god I'm not the only one thinking this. dunno myself, but i think we can make one conclusion at least:**

 

**YUURI KATSUKI IS A GODDAMN BEAST AT SEXING.**

 

**I'm guessing everyone reading this thread is as big a slut for celebgpssip as me and anenoh-mee right?  so do any of you rmemeber Victor going this far to get laid? cause i don't. whenever he shows up in the mags it's because he's got a new flign or someone got candids of him taking some dude oout or maybe he got grabbed for fucking in public. but i Don't think he does big flasshy romatic stuff like flying across the wrold for a guy. that's like the only part of his life that ISN'T flashy.**

 

He had been arrested one time, and he was drunk and twenty-one, and Li-Wei was retiring and had amazing cheekbones and a really suckable cock and it had been  _one time_ and no one would ever let him forget it, Christ.

 

**So i think Katsuki literally fcuked Victor senseless at the Grand Prix Finals. because he lost all common sense because the fucking was so good and he flew to Japan to get more of that dick.**

 

_**fiftyshadesofgratuitous posted** **:** _

**LOL YEAH. Yuuri Katsuki: Shitty at the meets, crazy in the sheets.**

 

Well fuck you too, fiftyshadesofgratuitous.

 

_**4649hello~~ posted:** _

**i am not happy with all people hating katsuki yuuri, he is a good skater with a bad season and if you watch his older videos you will see. or watch his take on viktor's program, that was grate! he is the best skater in japan now!!! why does everyoen think something is weird here, maybe viktor want to coach yuuri. he is 27 and will retire soon and he loves skating so why not go to coach someone who is good but can do better??? and yuuri grabbed his eyes because he skated his program, and he saw that yuuri was bad at the Grand prix so he knows that yuuri is very good but is not good always during performances. thats why viktor went to japan.**

 

_**fiftyshadesofgratuitous posted:** _

**You keep telling yourself that. Victor's gonna miss the ice after a couple of weeks and go back to Russia. If Katsuki has any sense he'll go back with him like the piece of ass that he is. Stick to what you're good at, folks.**

 

_**anenoh-mee posted:** _

**GUYS, STOP. I asked for no freakouts AT THE START OF THE THREAD. If you keep shtting on Yuuri or Victor's choices I'm gonna ask the mods to do something. We're here to talk about the amazing affair they are obviously having, not argue over whether or not it's a good idea for them to have it.**

 

_**cathythegreatinbed posted:** _

**Ummmm....does anyone have fic recs? or maybe art? that is the number one reason I clicked on this link.**

 

_**demskatesdoe posted:** _

**I know right? there's so little gosspi and news that ive beens tuffing myeslf on fic. i Swear this is jhust liked a yaoi manga or some carzy hallmark moive. victor-sensei yamete~~~!!**

 

**theres not much out there but i think thats cause victro just flew a sweek ago. give it tiem and i'm sure ti will be Avery/Gervais all over again. But ill list the ones I found here.**

 

This was probably the first good thing that Victor had seen this night. At least he was getting laid in the internet hive mind, if not in real life. He opened each link, a small smile forming, and began to read.

 

...

 

...

 

...These were  _terrible_. Just  _terrible_. Did any of these people know how to write? Hell, did any of them know how sex worked? Kinks aside, the concept was pretty straightforward. He could forgive some mistakes--most of the writers seemed to be women, anyway--but the saliva-lube story left him clenching in sympathy. And why did so many of the stories featured him cornering Yuuri and having his way with the poor guy? Did his fans think he was a predator? Suddenly that spot on the Worldwide Figure-Skating Manwhore podium seemed a lot less appealing. 

 

Victor slammed the laptop shut and rolled over to bury his face into Makkachin's coat, provoking a sleepy grunt from the animal. The only decent story in the lot was that ancient high school fic, and that didn't even have any sex in it. The rest sucked.  _He_ could write better stuff. Much better stuff. At least he knew how sex worked. He could definitely write a better story.

 

_He could definitely write a better story._

 

Victor sat up and yanked the laptop open.

 

* * *

  _Gregorevich Palace shined like a second moon against the inky black cloak of night, blinding the adorning stars with its glory. Silvery laughter and delicate music slipped through the windows to be carried away by the breezes swirling through the land. None, it was said, could hold a ball as fine as the Ruriki aristocracy, the very cream of civilization._

 

_The interior was even more dazzling. Newly-installed gaslamps, the cutting edge of technology, let all passerby see the full glory of the ballroom. Colorful silks rustled as the ladies flitted amongst the gentlemen, stealing partners away from their companions to join the couples gracefully sweeping across the floor in the latest waltz. Others sipped the finest wine from the most delicate of glasses, giggling over choice pieces of gossip. Massive crystal chandeliers turned gently above the scene, causing the light to dance in time with the couples._

 

 _Grand Duke Victor Nikiforov held court in one of the room's corners, his admirers hanging on to his every word. The tsarina's nephew stood out even within the finery of the ballroom: tall and handsome, with the lithe grace of a first-class danceur. Silver hair fell in a curtain across sapphire-blue eyes, giving him a rakish look that was accented by his brilliant smile. "The Yamatai ambassadorial entourage is sure to be brilliant, but I suspect they will all be terrible bores. They're a very proud people, you know--they would only send their best and brightest, unlike certain other nations." He directed a delicate sneer in the direction of the Burgundian ambassador, who was yammering incessantly into the ear of a dignified, yet increasingly desperate looking boyar. "I'm sure they'll be quite skilled at negotiation, but conversation is another matter. Honor makes for a very tiring personality."_ _The crowd laughed obligingly, and the Grand Duke's smile grew. "Probably a band of hidebound greybeards, too," he chuckled. "I would be surprised if any are under fifty years of age."_

 

_"Actually, I have heard that the Yamatai have brought several young men with them," Lady Katerina announced. The crowd turned her attention to her, and she coquettishly hide her face behind their fan. "It's their way, I believe--they apprentice their sons to their friends, and those boys accompany their new masters everywhere. Rather like a squire and knight." The others giggled at the implied backwardness of their foreign guests. "If nothing else, we shall have new faces to add to our merry little party, and that is always a delight. Besides--" She leaned in and murmured, "Some of their young men are supposed to be quite handsome."_

 

_"Indeed?" Duke Victor queried. He pressed a finger to his lips in thought, a smile playing at his lips. "That could make all the difference."_

 

_The crowd laughed, and one of the lords slapped the silver-haired man on his back. Duke Nikiforov was a notorious playboy, who had left a long trail of broken-hearted gorgeous men in his wake. These Yamatai squires were sure to fall to his many charms. As Victor laughed with his friends, his mind drifted to the exotic beauties the night yet held--unaware how one in particular would turn his life upside down._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The ethereal creature who stepped into the ballroom seemed a refugee from a fairy tale--a wood spirit, perhaps, or a handsome prince. Layers of fine silks hid the lines of his body, but the shimmering dark blues and light grays only emphasized what could be seen: lean arms etched with muscle, darkened to a fine amber by the sun. The hint of cheekbones only emphasized the strength in his jaw, yet a small, delicate nose prevented a too-serious look. Though veiled in strands of pure ebon, the man's almond-shaped eyes pierced each person in the audience, like flinty shards of onyx. And those lips--ah, those luscious, lovely lips--those lips begged for another mouth to claim them as its own._

_Dazed, Duke Victor realized that it was only fitting that such a creature, who seemed forged from moonlight and the night sky, should arrive on an enchanted evening like this. As the servants proclaimed the young foreign lord's name to the ballroom, he knew but one thing--he had to have this Yuuri Katsuki for himself._

* * *

 "This is STUPID!"

 "Yurio--"

 "--If you could just USE YOUR WORDS to explain which elements are wrong like NORMAL PEOPLE--"

 "--the elements could be perfect and the performance would still be terrible without--"

"--or you could give EXAMPLES instead of THROWING MONKS AT ME--"

"--it needs  _heart_ , Yurio, and if you can't find that heart--"

"--I'M DOING EVERYTHING YOU DO, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO COACH?!"

"An attitude like that might get you through Juniors, but you won't get very far in Seniors that way," Victor grinned, and Yurio let out a yowl of rage.

(Naturally, the triplets filmed everything, and to his utter mortification Victor later had to apologize to the local elementary school for an epidemic of Russian cursing among the students.) 

* * *

  _"You're a fool," the young tsarevitch sniffed. At fifteen years he had all of the arrogance of a boy who knew he had learned everything the world had to offer. Duke Victor knew that arrogance well; he had been much the same in his youth. "Mama has asked you to return to the summer castle. You should go before you embarrass Rurik in front of the world."_  

_Duke Victor couldn't help but smile. For all of his confidence, even for all his genuine intelligence, Prince Nikolai was still a child at heart, sheltered and ignorant of the riches the world had to offer. "I have every right to be here, Your Highness. Am I not the Grand Duke?  Besides, I seem to recall your mama asking me ever so kindly to involve myself in the affairs of government. Diplomacy suits me well, I think."_

_"Is that so." A delicate sneer crept across Prince Nikolai's face. "Rumor says that the Yamatai delegation has brought a very handsome young man with them--so handsome, in fact, as to catch the eye of the Grand Duke." His smirk widened. "Ruining a summit for a taste of some exotic beauty? That suits you much better, dear cousin."_

_"Is that truly what you think of me?"  Duke Victor returned the tsarevitch's smirk with a gentle smile of his own. "Then I look forward to surprising you, Your Highness."_

* * *

 "Yuri! Try to imagine entangling more of the egg. Think of the katsudon!" 

"Got it!" Yuri called as he zipped by, his body language dull and mechanical. Victor suppressed a sigh and wondered what had happened to the man who had challenged literally everyone to a dance battle at the Grand Prix banquet. 

* * *

" _Your Excellency honors me with such an invitation," the young Yamatai lord murmured, executing a flawless Ruriki-style bow with a grace that put most nativeborn men to shame. Etiquette demanded that the Grand Duke return the gesture, but the silver-haired man could not speak, breathless before the vision before him. Duke Victor would have sworn that nothing could make Lord Yuuri more lovely, and yet--and yet!! Clad in Ruriki clothing, the obsidian-eyed man seemed a classical statue come to life, the tight riding garments putting every muscle in his body in sharp relief._

_He had found Lord Yuuri's arms to be unbearably erotic--grace made flesh, yet coyly hidden in the depths of the voluminous Yamatai robes. Every time the young lord's sleeve had slipped back just enough to flash his wrist, or even his forearm, Duke Victor's heart had leapt in his chest. But now he had no choice but to admit that Lord Yuuri's legs were the finest part of him. They were as sleek and powerful as a wolf's legs, made to bound across the countryside. The knee-high black boots that embraced his feet like a lover only emphasized the perfect curve of his calf. And his thighs--! They seemed as thick as tree trunks, so broad and powerful that the Yamatai lord could surely crush a man's head with them. Never mind speech--it took every fiber in Duke Victor's body to keep himself from falling to his knees and pressing kisses to the seam of Lord Yuuri's trousers._  

_"I was deeply humbled to be chosen to convey your invitation to my lieges," Lord Yuuri continued._

_With a shock of horror, Duke Victor realized that several more of the Yamatai delegates lingered behind this gorgeous man, each decades older and sterner than the next. His heart sank. Lord Yuuri had misunderstood him again. What would it take to convey his love?_  

* * *

Victor snapped towards the end of the week and sent them both to stand under a waterfall.

"You finished early," Yuuko commented when she caught him unlacing his skates in the changing room. "Did something happen?"

Victor shook his head. "We weren't making progress, so I called an early break."

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't send Yurio to the temple again, did you?"

"No, of course not," Victor smiled. It wasn't a lie, technically speaking.

The look on Yuuko's face told him that she didn't believe him, but she didn't push the point. "Well, school is about to let out. I'm about to head down to pick up the kids. Would you like to come? They would love to see you."

Yuuko's children unnerved Victor. Papparazzi weren't supposed to  _be_ that small. "Thank you, but I was planning on taking a walk." He gave her a self-deprecatory smile. "Still need to learn my way around Hatsetsu."

Yuuko laughed. "I know they're a handful, Victor, but they really do look up to you," she said as they headed for the Ice Castle entrance. "It's why they're so obsessed with taking pictures of you. They're Internet kids--it's how they show off." As they stepped into the afternoon sunshine, she sighed. "It's dangerous. But you try explaining Internet privacy to a six-year-old."

"You need to keep a piece of yourself from the world."

Yuuko shot him a surprised look. "Yes, exactly." She brightened after a moment. "Still, I guess we should both be grateful they posted Yuuri's skating video. No one else would have done that." 

Yuuri's skating video-- No. Oh no. No, he had to have misunderstood-- "His skating video?" Victor asked in his calmest, friendliest tone, somehow managing to keep his voice from cracking.

Something must have shown on his face anyway, because the blood drained from Yuuko's face. "He didn't--?" She swallowed her words, and pasted a fake-looking smile on her face. "He'd send us videos occasionally when he was in Detroit. I tried to keep the files from the kids, but they still managed to post a few online. Took 'em down as soon as I found 'em, but I know a couple of people saved them on other sites."

Victor forced a chuckle. "I think I found a few of those, actually." He chatted a little longer with her to keep up the pretense, then made his excuses and left.

He had thought--he had  _assumed_ \--or maybe Victor had only seen what he wanted, because he had so desperately  _wanted_ that video to be what it had seemed--but  _of course_ Yuuri would never have posted that video, sometimes Yuuri could barely meet his eyes--good Lord, was he forcing his company on Yuuri? Was Yuuri just--putting up with him, because he was Skating Superstar Victor Nikiforov, and people didn't turn down Skating Superstar Victor Nikiforov--but Yuuri had _seemed_ happy, he had said that he wanted Victor to stay--but he wanted Victor to stay as his  _coach_ , and only as his coach, not as his--not as--

* * *

_"Your Excellency flatters me with your attention, but I am afraid I must decline," Lord Yuuri said. His eyes sought some distant point beyond Duke Victor, some concern creasing his forehead into a perfect little moue. Duke Victor only wished to take the lovely man into his arms and beg him to spill out the contents of his heart. Lord Yuuri was not only prettier than a summer sunrise, Duke Victor had discovered--he was as kind and sensitive as a newborn kitten. To think that anything might cause this angelic creature the slightest bit of pain devastated the heart of the silver-haired man. Without thought, he stepped forward, his hands rising to clasp the Yamatai lord's hands in his._

_Lord Yuuri started at the motion. And stepped back. His lips tightened into a rosebud. "Your Excellency, you--you must stop. I beg you, please--end this farce. I have tried to turn away your courting gently, but you insist on pouring your favor upon me. Please, your Excellency, you must understand that any union between us is impossible."_

_Duke Victor froze. Lord Yuuri thought romance impossible? Surely it could not be so! He forced his most gallant smile to his lips. "My lord, I must beg an explanation from you. Have I caused you any pain? Please, if I have offended you, allow me to make amends for your suffering. I swear that whatever harm I have done, it was not intentional, and I can only wish to mend any break between us. It is true that I enjoy the pleasure of your company, enough to long to deepen our acquaintance."_

_"Indeed." The single word dripped from Lord Yuuri's mouth with such bitterness that it stabbed through Duke Victor's heart. "Your Excellency must know that marriage, or any other long-lasting bond between us cannot be. You are a Grand Duke of Rurik, and brother to the Tsarina, and I am a minor lord from another empire, bound to return to my homeland by summer's end. Our love could only be short-lived and meaningless. So I must assume that is what you seek." Tears welled at the corner of his eyes. "I am acquainted with your Excellency's reputation, and I am unwilling--_ unable _\--to give myself over as a plaything, especially to a foreign duke. Perhaps it is different in Rurik, but in Yamatai we value loyalty in love and_

What the fuck was he writing.

Victor tipped back the last of the soju he had nicked and reread the last few paragraphs. What the fuck. What the fuck? He couldn't even get laid in his  _own head_? He deleted the draft, closed the laptop, and pushed it away from himself. He stared at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts.

What he really needed, Victor decided, was to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay--I tend to write slowly, and work commitments devoured my free time this spring. My calendar is looking clearer soon, though, so hopefully I'll be able to move faster come summer.
> 
> On a separate note, if Victor's prose is NOT absurdly flowery and melodramatic, I need you to tell me where and how. Writing ridiculous fanfiction is hard! I've had to break a several of my writing rules that I painfully created over the years, and I'm concerned that I'm not achieving maximum EXTRA. Honestly, any concrit is welcome.


End file.
